Physically challenged individuals often have a great deal of difficulty performing the daily tasks that most people take for granted. The lack of appropriately designed products and facilities often segregates these individuals from the rest of society. If adaptive devices can be provided to ease the burden of physical disabilities, life for physically challenged individuals can be more enjoyable. Furthermore, the expense of physical or occupational therapists and institutions can be reduced.
Physically and mentally handicapped individuals often have difficulty in brushing their teeth. This means that twice a day, a staff person in an institution must devote 15 to 30 minutes of individual attention to each patient merely to brush teeth. The pump-style toothpaste dispensers are used extensively in these institutions, because they automatically dispense an appropriate amount of toothpaste when the pump actuator is depressed. This helps reduce the mess generally left behind after a tube of toothpaste is used.
In the past different types of handles have been provided for spray containers such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,700, however, neither of these handles would be sturdy enough or easily securable on presently available pump-style toothpaste dispensers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,613, 3,100,065 and 3,013,699 each teach combined canister holders and spray can actuators. The canister holders shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,699 and 3,220,613 each require tightening down wing nuts or screws to secure the canister, which is a relatively difficult task for an individual with arthritis or otherwise challenged. The holder taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,065 shows a holder that is larger than the canister but does not show means for securing the canister within the holder such that the spray can actuator is in registry with the handle. Having to properly place the dispenser would make the task that much more difficult for mentally handicapped individuals. Furthermore, none of the aforementioned patent publications teach a handle that includes a nozzle plug for closing off the nozzle of the dispenser.
Heretofore, neither a holder or an extension handle for a pump-style toothpaste dispenser have been developed which allow physically challenged individuals to remove and insert the dispenser easily and quickly within the holder and use an extension handle to dispense toothpaste.